fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Penelope Spectra's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then a female kitten, a female puppy, and a female lioness cub descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying wands. The first girl was a white kitten with blue eyes and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a big pink bow around her neck and a small bow on her head. Her name was Marie. The second girl was a Chihuahua/Pomeranian-mixed puppy with tan fur, a folded left ear, a thick, fluffy tail, sky blue eyes, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Angel. The third and last girl was a light peach lioness cub with teal eyes, a pink nose, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Nala. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Young Animal Girls!" Wally announced. Marie was the first to land on her feet, Angel the next, and Nala the last. "Mistress Marie, Mistress Angel, and Mistress Nala!" Wally finished. The kitten, puppy, and lioness cub flew over to the crib and looked at the girl, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a baby pink nightgown and matching pantalettes. Her name was Susan Test. Marie, Angel, and Nala gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Nala smiled. She, Marie, and Angel left the cradle and faced Horace and Lila. "Your majesties!" said the kitten, puppy, and lioness cub, curtsying. Marie said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic pink dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With sapphires upon her eyes Hair the color of the harvest moon She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Angel's turn to grant Susan her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic aqua dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door At last, it was Nala's turn to grant Susan her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could finish and grant the baby her wish, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. Horace and Lila were alarmed by what was happening. Even the young animal girls didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving an evil secretary woman in its place. The evil secretary woman was a slender, tall woman with fair skin, green eyes, purple eyelids, red lips, and red hair with two points sticking up from the crown (with bright red highlights), wearing a white dress shirt, a red miniskirt, a matching jacket with gold buttons on the front, purple earrings, black sunglasses, a matching necktie, and red high-heeled shoes. Her name was Penelope Spectra. Resting on her left shoulder was a bright green chameleon with grayish-green lips, yellow eyes with red irises, and green dots on his face, wearing a black Molecular Transformation Suit with green circuits. His name was The Chameleon. "Why, it's Penelope Spectra!" Angel gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Nala. Marie shushed her. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, Mr. Turner immediately shielded Gil from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Horace." said Penelope. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Penelope stopped when she saw the three young animal girls and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel". Nala angrily started to fly towards Penelope, but she was held back by Marie. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Penelope. "You weren't wanted!" said Nala angrily. "Not what?" asked Penelope. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, storking The Chameleon's back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Lila stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Lila. Then Penelope stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said she with a dark smile. Then Marie, Angel, and Nala quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Penelope was planning to do to her. Then Penelope spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her thirteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Lila, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Penelope began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered Horace angrily. Then the guards approached Penelope, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" screamed Penelope. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Penelope laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and The Chameleon ran off to her lair. Lila continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. Horace was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his daughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Marie said, as she approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Nala still has her gift to give." Horace was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Nala shook her head. "Oh no, sire!" "Penelope Spectra's powers are far too great!" answered Marie. Angel approached Horace and Lila. "But she can help." she suggested, as she gently shoved Nala to the front. "But..." Nala stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Angel. "Yes, go on." agreed Marie. Nala did think of one thing that would work. Then she began to wave her wand, emitting magic teal dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked secretary woman's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers all Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs